kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cập nhật theo mùa/Năm mới 2016
Hình ảnh Khu trục hạm 15_year_end_1.png|Akebono Cuối năm 15_year_end_2.png|Akebono Cuối năm Yudachi_2015a.png|Yuudachi Năm mới 2016 Yudachi_2015b.png|Yuudachi Năm mới 2016 Ushio_NewYear_19.png|Ushio Năm mới 2016 Ushio_NewYear_17.png|Ushio Năm mới 2016 Ushio_NewYear_M2_17.png|Ushio Kai2 Năm mới 2016 Ushio_NewYear_M2_19.png|Ushio Kai2 Năm mới 2016 Nenohi_NewYear_17_Full.png|Nenohi Năm mới 2016 Nenohi_NewYear_19.png|Nenohi Năm mới 2016 134 new year 1.png|Makigumo Năm mới 2016 134 new year 2.png|Makigumo Năm mới 2016 133 new year 1.png|Yuugumo Năm mới 2016 133 new year 2.png|Yuugumo Năm mới 2016 Tuần dương hạm hạng nhẹ Ooyodo_2015a.png|Ooyodo Năm mới 2016 Ooyodo_2015b.png|Ooyodo Năm mới 2016 Ooyodo_2015c.png|Ooyodo Kai Năm mới 2016 Ooyodo_2015d.png|Ooyodo Kai Năm mới 2016 Thiết giáp hạm 26_new_year_1.png|Fusou Năm mới 2016 26_new_year_2.png|Fusou Năm mới 2016 Yamashiro_NewYear_17.png|Yamashiro Năm mới 2016 Yamashiro_NewYear_19.png|Yamashiro Năm mới 2016 Mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ Zuihou_NewYear_17.png|Zuihou Năm mới 2016 Zuihou_NewYear_19.png|Zuihou Năm mới 2016 Tàu tiếp liệu tàu ngầm / Mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ Taigei_NewYear_17.png|Taigei Năm mới 2016 Taigei_NewYear_19.png|Taigei Năm mới 2016 Mẫu hạm tiêu chuẩn 331_new_year_1.png|Amagi Năm mới 2016 331_new_year_2.png|Amagi Năm mới 2016 Tàu ngầm 155_new_year_1.png|I-401 Năm mới 2016 155_new_year_2.png|I-401 Năm mới 2016 Tuần dượng hạm luyện tập Katori_NewYear_17.png|Katori Năm mới 2016 Katori_NewYear_19.png|Katori Năm mới 2016 Thủy phi cơ mẫu hạm 445_new_year_1.png|Akitsushima Năm mới 2016 445_new_year_2.png|Akitsushima Năm mới 2016 Tàu sửa chữa Akashi_2015a.png|Akashi Năm mới 2016 Akashi_2015b.png|Akashi Năm mới 2016 Akashi_2015c.png|Akashi Năm mới 2016 Akashi_2015d.png|Akashi Năm mới 2016 NPC Ooyodo newyear 2015a.png|Ooyodo Ooyodo newyear 2015b.png|Ooyodo Akashi newyear 2015a.png|Akashi Akashi newyear 2015b.png|Akashi Boss Hoppo_new_year.png|Bắc Hải công chúa Lời thoại Khu trục hạm Tuần dương hạm hạng nhẹ }提督、明けましておめでとうだな！今年もよろしくな！ま、俺の強さをたっぷり見せつけてやるからよ。ふふふ、そーよ！ | | |- id="Tatsuta" |align="center"|Tatsuta |align="center"| | 提督、新年ね。年が明けてしまったのね。明けましておめでとう！今年も天龍ちゃん共々、よろしくお願いしますね。 | | |- id="Kuma" |align="center"|Kuma |align="center"| | 明けたクマ。おめでとクマ。今年も頑張るクマ。ク～～～マ～～～！ |A bearry happy new year! This year i'll do more than the bear minimum! Ku↘ma↗! | |- id="Tama" |align="center"|Tama |align="center"| | 新年ニャ、今年もよろしくお願いするニャ。ニャ～～。 | | |- id="Kiso" |align="center"|Kiso |align="center"| | 謹賀新年だ。お前とこうして新しい年を迎えられて、よかった。今年も頼むぞ！ | | |- id="Kinu" |align="center"|Kinu |align="center"| | | | |- id="Abukuma" |align="center"|Abukuma |align="center"| | 新年、明けましておめでとうございます！今年も阿武隈と一水戦のみんなを、どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ | | |- id="Yuubari" |align="center"|Yuubari |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！今年も、夕張と一緒にね♪ああ、置いてかないでね・・・。 | | |- id="Agano" |align="center"|Agano |align="center"| | 提督さ～ん、明けましておめでとうございます！今年も最新鋭の阿賀野型を、どうぞよろしくお願いしま～す！ウフフ。 |Admiral~, Happy New Year! This year, the state-of-the-art Agano-class will be in your are as well~! Ufufu. | |- id="Noshiro" |align="center"|Noshiro |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、阿賀野型、どうぞよろしくお願い致します。能代も頑張ります！ |Admiral, Happy New Year! Please take good care of the Agano-class this year, too. Noshiro will keep doing her best! | |- id="Yahagi" |align="center"|Yahagi |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！今年もよろしくどうぞ。さあ、今年も出撃よ！ |Admiral, Happy New Year! I'll be in your care this year as well. Now, I'm all ready to sortie! | |- id="Sakawa" |align="center"|Sakawa |align="center"| | ピョ～ン、ピョ～～ン♪明っけましておめでとうございま～す！司令、今年もよろしくね！わぁ～い、おせち、美味しそう～♪ |Pyaa, pyaaa ♪ Happy New Year! Commander, take care of me this year, too! Waah, this New Year's food, looks delicious ♪ | |} Tuần dương hạm hạng nặng Thiết giáp hạm }提督、明けましておめでとう！今年もよろしくね！ああ、そう、長門も大切にしてあげてね。彼女、意外と不器用でしょ？ |Happy New Year, Admiral. Pleased to be of service this year as well. Oh yeah, Please take good care of Nagato as well. You know she's kind of awkward at times, right? | |- id="Kongou" |align="center"|Kongou |align="center"| | Ah, HAPPYYY NEEEW YEARRR!! 提督、New yearも金剛型高速戦艦をよろしくお願いしまーす！ |Ah, Happy New Year! Admiral, It is a pleasure as a Kongou-class fast battleship to be of service in this new year! | |- id="Hiei" |align="center"|Hiei |align="center"| | 司令、明けましておめでとうございます！今年もこの比叡、気合入れてぇぇぇ参ります！あ、司令、髪の毛に糸くずが・・・うわ、うわあ、あああ、司令、大丈夫ですか？ |Commander, Happy New Year! This year, I'll still be moving forward, With all my spirit... held high! Ah, commander. there's something on your hair... Uh, Whoa! Ahh... Commander, you okay? | |- id="Haruna" |align="center"|Haruna |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、金剛型四姉妹と榛名を、どうぞよろしくお願い致します。さあ、初詣に参りましょ！おみくじも引いてみましょ！ |Admiral, a happy new year to you! Please take care of me, Haruna and my sisters of the Kongou-class as well this year. Now, let's visit the temple and try our luck with the Omikuji. | |- id="Kirishima" |align="center"|Kirishima |align="center"| | 司令、謹賀新年申し上げます！旧年は大変お世話になりました。本年も金剛型高速戦艦、どうぞよろしくお願い致します。あ、おみくじですか？末吉でした。 |Commander, greetings to you in this new year! Thank you for taking care of us last year. Pleased to be of service this year as well to us Kongou-class fast battleships. Ah, You're doing the Omikuji? It's an ending blessing. |Ending blessing is among the lowest rank of blessing in Omikuji before it went for a list of bad luck fortune/curse. |- id="Fusou" |align="center"|Fusou |align="center"| | 提督、明けましておめでとうございます！本年も扶桑型、よろしくお願い致します！ |Admiral, Happy New Year! Please be kind to Fusou-class this year too. | |- id="Yamashiro" |align="center"|Yamashiro |align="center"| | 姉さま、今年もどうぞよろしくお願い致します！・・・ん、提督？はい、よろしくです。 |Nee-sama, please take care of me this year!...Ah, Admiral? Sure, take care. | |- id="Musashi" |align="center"|Musashi |align="center"| | 新年か、めでたい！提督よ、謹賀新年だな。今年もしっかり頼むぞ、ははははは！ |A new year, How joyous! Admiral, Happy new year to you. I'll be counting on you this year as well, Hahahaha! | |- id="Littorio" |align="center"|Littorio |align="center"| | Buon anno!　提督、明けましておめでとうございます！今年もよろしくお願い致しますね！ |Admiral, Happy New Year. pleased to be of service this year as well. | |- id="Roma" |align="center"|Roma |align="center"| | Buon anno! 提督、新年おめでとうございます！今年も、姉さんと私、Romaをよろしく。 |Admiral, Happy New Year. Please take care of me, Roma and my sister this year. | |} Mẫu hạm hạng nhẹ }提督、新年、明けましておめでとうございます！千代田共々今年もよろしくお願い致します！ | | |- id="Chiyoda" |align="center"|Chiyoda |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！ねえ、千歳お姉見なかった？そう・・・どこなの？ | | |- id="Shouhou" |align="center"|Shouhou |align="center"| | 新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、この祥鳳をどうぞ、よろしくお願い致します！ | | |- id="Ryuuhou" |rowspan="6" align="center"|Ryuuhou |align="center"| | 提督、あ、あの・・・低速軽空母だって十分戦えますよね？ね？私、信じてます！ | | |} Mẫu hạm tiêu chuẩn }提督、一航戦、新年のご挨拶に参りました！本年も、どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ |Admiral. We, the CarDiv1 is present to greet you on this new year. It is a pleasure to be of service for this year. | |- id="Kaga" |align="center"|Kaga |align="center"| | |Admiral, Akagi, Happy New Year. Please to be on your care for this year. | |- id="Shoukaku" |align="center"|Shoukaku |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、妹の瑞鶴共々どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ |Admiral, A happy new year to you! I hope this year you will take care of me and my sister, Zuikaku as well. | |- id="Zuikaku" |align="center"|Zuikaku |align="center"| | |Admiral, Shoukaku-ne, Happy New Year! Please to be of service for this year as well! Huh... what are you two laughing at? Eh? | |- id="Amagi" |align="center"|Amagi |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！天城、新年をご一緒できて光栄です！ |Admiral, Happy New Year to you! I am honored to be spending a new year together! | |- id="Katsuragi" |align="center"|Katsuragi |align="center"| | 新年明けましておめでとう！今年も機動部隊の中核としてガンガン頑張るわ！ |Happy Near Year to you! This year i will try my hardest to be a core of a mobile fleet! | |} Tàu ngầm }提督、明けましておめでとう、なの！今年も、イクをよろしくお願いするの、するの！ | | |- id="I-8" |align="center"|I-8 |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとう！今年もはっちゃんと潜水艦隊をよろしく、です！ | | |- id="I-401" |align="center"|I-401 |align="center"| | 提督、私の活躍できる作戦、ちゃんと考えてよね。ホントだよ、お願いなんだからね、ね～！ | | |} Các loại tàu khác }提督、明けましておめでとうございます！今年こそ、一緒に遠洋航海しちゃいます？ | | |- id="Kashima" |align="center"|Kashima |align="center"| | 新年明けましておめでとうございます、提督さん！今年も鹿島をよろしくお願いします。私も、精一杯頑張ります！ |Happy New Year, Admiral! Take care of Kashima this year as well. I too, will try my very best. | |- id="Taigei" |align="center"|Taigei |align="center"| | 提督、あ、あの・・・潜水母艦、いいですよね？必要ですよね？ああ、よかった！はい、潜水艦たちのお世話はお任せ下さい！ | | |- id="Akitsushima" |align="center"|Akitsushima |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございますかも！今年も大艇ちゃんをよろしくね！ |Admiral, Happy New Year! Take care of Taitei-chan and me this year too. | |- id="Mizuho" |align="center"|Mizuho |align="center"| | 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、第１１航空戦隊と瑞穂、どうぞよろしくお願いします！ |Admiral, A happy new year to you. I, Mizuho and the 11th Aviation Squad wishes you to take care of us for this year as well. | |- id="Hayasui" |align="center"|Hayasui |align="center"| | | | |} NPC Thể_loại:Thông tin cập nhật Thể_loại:Cập nhật giới hạn